powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elasticity
The ability to stretch, deform, expand, or contract one's body into any form imaginable. Also Called *Elastic/Stretchy/Stretch Powers *Elongation/Plasticity/Stretchability *Expandable/Malleable/Stretchable Body *Ductility/Mutability/Pliability *Hyperelasticity *Super Stretching Capabilities The user is or can become extremely malleable and elastic, allowing them to stretch, flatten, deform, expand, and contract their whole body, including limbs, torso, neck, etc. They can control how elastic/flexible they or parts of them are, allowing user to change their bodies into various tools or other constructs. They are extremely hard to wound or hurt due to their body reflexively absorbing damage by stretching with attacks, but may still feel pain. Applications *Compressability *Constriction *Dermal Armor *Elastic Eye *Elastic Jaws *Enhanced Durability (attacks either bounce off or the user's body stretches enough to reduce/negate damage) *Enhanced Eating (their organs can expand in order to fit more food and fluids) *Enhanced Flexibility (their elasticity allows them to bend and twist in unimaginable ways) *Enhanced Lung Capacity (their lungs can expand in order to take and blow vast amounts of air) **Enhanced Breath *Expandability *Flat Body *Geometric Physiology (their elastic nature allows them to expand their skin and body into geometrical forms) *Inflation *Impact Absorption *Limb Extension *Limb Expansion *Malleable Anatomy *Organic Constructs *Prehensility *Unsupported Motion Techniques *Elastic Combat Variations *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Flexibility *Supernatural Lung Capacity Associations *Absolute Lung Capacity *Amorphous Physiology *Elastic Energy Manipulation *Body Manipulation *Body Length Manipulation *Boneless Body *Invulnerability *Liquid Mimicry *Rubber Mimicry *Plastic Mimicry *Reach Mode *Shapeshifting *Size Manipulation Limitations *May have a limit on how far they can stretch. *May have to use kinetic force, such as punching or kicking, or even getting punched or kicked, in order to stretch. *May be more vulnerable against piercing or cutting attacks. Known Users See Also: Rubber Man. Comics Cartoons Television/Movies Known Objects *Lotus Twister (Xiaolin Showdown) *Banyan Twister (Xiaolin Chronicles) *Inspiron Power Ring (Super Buddies) *Gum-Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Plastic Man Earth Prime.jpg|Plastic Man (DC Comics) Elongated Man.png|Elongated Man (DC Comics) Ebon.png|Ebon (Static Shocks) can become as elongated as much as he wants in his shadow form. Paper_(Teen_Titans).jpg|Paper (DC Comics) rubberbandman10.jpg|Rubberbandman (Static Shock) can become as elongated as he wants. Madame Rouge.png|Madame Rouge (DC Comics) egirl2.jpg|Elasti-Girl (DC Comics) -gemini_3.jpg|Gemini (DC Comics) pb.png|Platinum (DC Comics) crush.jpg|Crush (DC Comics) ciji.png|Ciji (DC Comics) 520418-i04.jpg|Inque (Batman Beyond) Reedstretches.gif|After being exposed to cosmic rays Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic (Fantastic Four) can stretch to unimaginable limits. Reedr.jpg|Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic (Marvel Comics) Kamala Khan Ms Marvel Vol 3 6 Textless.jpg|Ms. Marvel/Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) Thin man.jpg|Thin Man (Marvel Comics) Spanner Marvel.jpg|Spanner (Marvel Comics) Malleable man.jpg|Malleable Man (Marvel Comics) Flatman-Marvel-Comics.jpg|Flatman (Marvel Comics) Para..jpg|Lyja (Marvel Comics) 670650-ultra_woman__susan_storm__picture_9.jpg|Ultra Woman (Marvel Comics) Rubbermaid marvel.jpg|Rubber Maid (Marvel Comics) Gummi_.jpg|Gummi (Marvel Comics) Kimberly_Potters_(Earth-928).jpg|Serpentina (Marvel Comics) Mercury stretch.png|Mercury (Marvel Comics) Super-skrull.png|Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) Skin.jpg|The Skin (Marvel Comics) 652329-plasmer___copy.jpg|Montagu Mullarkey (Marvel Comics) for the wiki.jpg|Modulus (Fantastic 4 Marvel Comics) File:GotenksSS3VsSuperBuu.png|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) has absolute control over his body structure, and can stretch to great lengths and size. File:Kid_Boo_Regeneration.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) has absolute control over his body structure, and can stretch to great lengths and size. Monkey D. Luffy the Rubber Man.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) accidentally ate the Gum-Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi as a kid and become a Rubber Man. DP Stretch.JPG|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) stretches to avoid an energy beam. Gameboy Captain N.jpg|Gameboy (Captain N: The Game Master) Mars_Ravelo__s_Lastik_Man_by_johnbecaro.jpg|Mars Ravelo's Komiks: Lastik Man Adventure-Time-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-11303455-400-357.jpg|Jake the Stretchy Dog (Adventure Time) goop-ben-10-alien-force-8797094-1024-768.jpg|Goop (Ben 10) wild-vine.jpg|Wildvine (Ben 10) Undergrowth DP.jpg|Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) Combo_Ninos_.jpg|Pilar (Combo Ninos) in her iguana from 640px-Ester_arms.png|Ester (Ben 10 Omniverse) -MBC-Power-Up-monster-buster-club-31994585-616-360.jpg|Cathy (Monster Buster Club) rubber girl.png|Clone Betty 3 A.K.A. Roxanne The Rubber Women (Atomic Betty) Piper1.jpg|Piper (Heroes) Piper stretch.jpg|Piper (Heroes) Stretching Her Leg age1.png|Bertha Bombshall (Totally Spies) stretchmark.jpg|Stretchark 2719466-copy__17__of_armenia_cities_map.jpg|Zam Wesell (Star Wars) 2793688-one_trio_1_cliche.jpg|One (Trio) 794573-star_sisters_picture_19.jpg|Tallstar (She-Ra) 806963-652031_atomics__the_008__ocd__01_super.jpg|It Girl (Atomics) cj.png|CJ (New Adventures of Nanoboy) 3602843-plastiq.jpg|Plastiq (Super!) spone.png|SpongeBob (SpongeBob) miki.0.png|Miki Hosokawa (Hell Teacher Nube) helen.jpg|Helen (Claymore) HRB.png|The Humen Rubber Band (SuperNormel) Poly.png|Polymer (ps238) Maurecia.png|Maurecia (Wayside School) BubbleGum Jane.jpg|BubbleGum Jane (Ka-Blam.com) Joey_Lastic.jpg|Joey Lastic (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Lash.jpg|Lash (Sky High) BDawg_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, B Dawg (Super Buddies) was able to strech his body to amazing lengths. Elastic Waisteband.jpg|Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Elastic Waistband. Gum 8X11.jpg|Gum Girl (The Gumazing Gum Girl) 7612229_kindlephoto-101829616.jpg|Mo (Mo & Jo Fighting together forever) 345_Elastico.jpg|Experiment 345 "Elastico" (Lilo & Stitch) Mister Shifter.png|Mister Shifter (Sonic the Comic) stretches his limbs. Cobra-19.PNG|Cobra (Legend of the Dragon) Lotus Twister 1.png|Lotus Twister (Xiaolin Showdown) grants the user elasticity. Chwing_by_Urban_Rivals.jpg|Chwing (Urban Rivals) Stretch-O-Mutt.png|Stretch-O-Mutt (Krypto the Superdog) Johnny Test.png|Johnny Test's (Johnny Test) arms stretching insane lengths. osmosisjones.jpg|Osmosis Jones (Osmosis Jones) Elastigirl Streching.gif|Elasticgirl/Helen Parr (The Increbiles) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries